Vergeben und vergessen - oder?
by KathlynR
Summary: Peter bereut. Peter bereut so sehr, dass er sich mit Harry Potter in Verbindung setzt und ihn um Verzeihung und Hilfe bittet ...


Harry James Potter saß am Frühstückstisch im Grimauldplatz Nummer 12 Sirius gegenüber und stocherte lustlos in seinem Joguhrt herum.

Besorgt beobachtete Sirius Black dieses Verhalten.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Harry?"

"K-klar, Sirius.", nuschelte der Jüngere und der Black wusste in diesem Moment das sein Patenkind etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. Vermutlich hatte es mit _ihm _zu tun, wenn er so nervös war.

"Komm schon, was ist los? Mir kannst du es doch sagen!"

"I-ich wollte naher Peter, Annabeth und Katrina besuchen gehen."

"Dachte ich mir. Ich bin nicht begeistert, kann aber auch nichts dagegen sagen. Viel Spaß mit Anna.", erwiderte Sirius etwas gereitzter als beabsichtigt. Dennoch schaute Harry ihn erleichtert an. "Danke, Siri!"

Glücklich fiel der Patensohn seinem Paten um den Hals uns setze sich dann wieder auf seinen Platz um dieses Mal den Joguhrt auch wirklich zu essen.

Wie immer in solchen Momenten fragte sich der Black: _Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können?_

Als ob er nicht dabei gewesen wäre ...

_~~Flashback Start~~_

_Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny saßen gerade in dem Zimmer das Ron und Harry sich im Grimauldplatz teilten auf den Boden und spielten eine Runde Snape Explodiert als ein gleichmäßtiges Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe die Kinder in ihrem Spiel unterbrach._

_Ein paar Sekunden, die sich zu Minuten dehnten starrten alle auf die Eule, die immer noch mit dem Schnabel an die Fensterscheibe klopfte, ehe Hermine leise sagte: "Ich dachte alle Eulen werden überprüft? Wie kommt die hier her?" _

_Die Antwort auf diese Fragen hatten sie nie bekommen._

_Letztendlich fasste Ginny sich ein Herz und ging auf das Fenster zu um die Eule herein zu lassen._

_Diese flog direkt an Ginny vorbei auf Harry zu. Vor ihm landete sie und streckte ihr rechtes Bein aus, an dem eine Pergamentrolle befestigt war._

_Verwundert nahm Harry der Eule ihren Brief ab, die darauf hin wieder abhob und sich auf die Lampe an der Decke des Zimmers setzte. Offenbar wartete sie auf eine Antwort._

_Ginny, Hermine und Ron waren inzwischen nah an Harry herangerückt, auch sie waren gespannt von wem Harry den Post bekam. Von Hogwarts war die Eule nicht._

_Mit leicht zitternden Fingern öffnete Harry den Brief, nachdem er auf der Pergamentrolle nach einem Namen von dem Absender gesucht hatte. Vergeblich._

_Seine Freunde beobachteten Harry beim lesen gespannt, dessen Augen immer größer und ungläubiger wurden. Auch wurde er auf einmal erschreckend bleich und die anderen begannen gerade sich Sorgen zu machen, als Harry auf einmal den Brief fallen ließ und wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang, zur Tür lief, diese aufriss und nach unten stürmte und dabei mit hysterie in der Stimme den Namen seines Patenonkels schrie. _

_Die Übrig gebliebenden sahen sich überrascht an. So aufgelöst sah man Harry selten. Nun, wo sie darüber nachdachten, hatten sie ihn vielleicht noch nie so aufgelöst gesehen._

_Hermine griff mit deutlich zitternden Finger nach dem Brief, den Harry einfach an Ort und Stelle hatte fallen lassen. Das erste nach dem Hermine suchte, wer der Name des Absenders._

_Erschrocken keuchte sie auf, als sie ihn fand._

_"Mine? Was ist los?" hörte sie Rons drängende Stimme. Er schien sich ernsthaft Sorgen um seine besten Freunde zu machen. Auch Ginnys Blick flog unruhig zwischen der Tür und Hermine hin und her._

_"Der Bief ... der ist ... d-der ist von P-Pettigrew." stammelte Hermine, wobei sie das letzte Wort nur noch herauswürgte._

_Ron und Ginny starrten sie schockiert an. Dann warf Ginny einen weiteren besorgten Blick zu Tür, bevor sie Hermine leise aufforderte: "Lies vor."_

_Kurz dachte Hermine, das dies Eindringen in Harrys Privatspähre war, aber nun war es ehe zu spät. Nun wussten sie bereits von wem der Brief war._

_"Lieber Harry Potter", begann Hermine stockend zu lesen._

_"Ich weiß, das es dich vermutlich verwundern wird einen Brief von mir zu bekommen, doch bitte ich dich gnädigst darum diesen Brief bis zum Ende zu lesen und mir dann mit meiner Eule deine Antwort zu schicken. Die Eule wird so lange bleiben, bis zu bereit bist eine Antwort zu verfassen._

_Mein Anliegen ist folgendes: Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Ich weiß, das es dumm von mir ist, von dir einen Gefallen zu erbitten, doch hoffe ich das du dir genau überlegst ob du mir helfen möchtest oder nicht. _

_Ich möchte mich vom Dunklen Lord lossagen. Ich hoffe, das du mir dabei behilflich sein kannst. Wenn du Interesse daran hast schicke dies mit meiner Eule zu mir zurück. Dann konnen wir vielleicht ein Treffen planen, natürlich zu deinen Bedingungen und dort genaures klären. Wenn nicht -was ich durchaus verstehen könnte- so teile mir bitte auch dies mir._

_Peter Pettigrew" _

_Hermines Stimme war im Laufe des Briefes immer leiser geworden und am Ende kaum noch zu verstehen gewesen. _

_Ron und Ginny schauten entsetzt auf den Brief. Wie konnte dieser Verräter es wagen?_

_In diesem Moment flog die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen auf, der alle Anwesenden zum zusammenzucken brachte._

_In der Tür stand ein fuchsteufleswilder Sirius Black und ein irgendwie verängstigt dreinguckender Harry Potter._

_Harry lief schnell zu Hermine und nahm ihr mit sanften Fingern den Brief aus der Hand um diesen an Sirius weiterzureichen. Am Ende angekommen zischte er nur:" Wie kann dieser miese Verräter es wagen!"_

_Harry schien ein wenig in sich zusamenzuschrupfen, als hätte Sirius ihn persönlich gemeint. Ginny, Hermine und Ron beobachteten dieses Verhalten mit Sorge. _

_Er wollte doch nicht etwa ..._

_"Sirius, ich würde ihm gerne helfen." flüsterte Harry da leise._

_Doch er wollte._

_~~Flashback End~~_

Ja, so hatte das alles angefangen. Sirius hatte ihn noch diesem simplen Satz mörderisch angestirrt und es kam zum ersten Streit zwischen Patenkind und Patenonkel.

Vobei der Patenonkel ziemlich von Sinnen zu sein schien. Wenn es um Peter Pettigrew ging, setzte Sirius rationales Denken komplett aus. Dann dachte er nur an den Tod seiner besten Freunde und das dieser zum Teil dafür verantwortlich war.

Harry konnte auch nicht sagen, das er von dieser Tatsache begeister gewesen war, doch wollte er versuchen Pettigrew zu helfen.

Harry stieß nicht einfach jemanden zurück, der Hilfe haben wollte. Er würde auch Malfoy helfen, was das anbelangt ...

Doch das verstand Sirius einfach nicht.

Harry war es am Anfang auch schwer gefallen sich wirklich auf ein Treffen mit Peter einzulassen, wo dieser doch _der_ Verräter war und seine Freunde auch nicht davon begeistert waren, das er sich mit einem Todesser treffen wollte. Doch letztendlich hatte er sich mit der Unterstützungen von Ginny, Ron und Hermine -nach einer langen Diskusion- durchgerungen und sogar einen halbwegs netten Brief als Antwort gesandt.

Sirius hatte kein Wort mehr mit ihm gesprochen.

So war es zum ersten friedlichen Treffen zwischen Peter Pettigrew und Harry Potter gekommen.

_~~Flashback Start~~_

_Harry betrat einen kleinen, schäbigen Raum, der wohl das Wohnzimmer der Wohnung sein sollte in der er sich befand._

_Ein paar abgewetzte Sofas standen um einen alten Tisch herum in der Mitte des Zimmers. Ein paar Schränke in denen sich hauptsächlich Bücher befanden standen an den Wänden._

_Auf einem der alten Sofas saß eine zitternde Gestalt und beobachtete Harry beim Eintreten genau._

_Harry hatte lange gebraucht seine Freunde zu überzeugen ihn hier her gehen zu lassen. Hermine hatte am lautstarksten protestiert, bis sie irgendwann auf Ron´s Flehen hin aufgehört hatte._

_Harry glaubte manchmal, Ron vermisste "seine Krätze" noch immer. Natürlich fand er Peters´ Taten schrecklich, doch seine Krätze ... er wollte sie nicht mit Pettigrew in Verbindung bringen._

_Ginny war nicht glücklich darüber gewesen und er hatte ihr eine Menge Sicherheitsvorkehrungen Versprechen müssen._

_Sirius hatte kein Wort mit ihm gesprochen seit er Peters` Brief bekommen hatte und vernehmen lassen hatte, er wolle ihm helfen._

_Vermutlich hätte James das nicht getan._

_Remus hatte ihn eine gefühlte Stunde lang angestarrt -im Rückblick waren es höchstens fünf Minuten gewesen- dann hatte er sich bereiterklärt ihm bei den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu helfen._

_Die anderen Erwachsenen wussten nichts davon und selbst Sirius hatte sich von Remus breitschlagen lassen nichts über Peter zu erzählen._

_Die kleine Gestalt ihm Sessel erhob sich und sagte mit mühsam ruhiger Stimme: "Harry! Ich bin froh das du gekommen bist!"_

_Das erste was Harry im ersten Moment denken konnte, war das Peters` Stimme nicht so hoch klang, wie in der Heulenden Hütte oder auf dem Friedhof._

_"I-ich kann nicht gerade sagen das ich mich freue sich zu sehen, doch kommen wir zum Punkt. Wie kann ich dir helfen?"_

_Peters Gesicht war etwas traurig geworden doch antwortete er Harry eilig: "Ich denke nicht, das du mir helfen kannst wenn du nicht meine Geschichte kennst. Wie und warum ich zum Verräter geworden bin. Warum ich nun wieder zum Verräter werden möchte."_

_Harry schaute ihm eine halbe Minute lang in die Augen, sodass Peter langsam in sich zusammenschrumpfte._

_Als er wieder die Stimme erhob, war sie fast wieder so hoch wie bekannt. Offenbar war dies nur so wenn er Angst hatte._

_"Das war nur ein Vorschlag. Wir müssen das nicht tun, du musst mir ja nicht mal helfen. Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen das Tatz- ähm Sirius besonders begeistert davon ist, das du hier bist."_

_"Nein, ist er nicht." Harry machte eine kurze Pause. "Aber egal, machen wir was du vorgeschlagen hast. Möchtest du einen Zauber dazu benutzen? Oder einfach Veritaserum schlucken?", fragte Harry mit leichtem Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Totzdem klang seine Stimme sehr viel freundlicher als vorher. _

_"Wenn du willst, kann ich Veritaserum trinken. Als Zauber gäbe es die Möglichkeit der Seelenverschmelzung, doch würde dabei ein sehr enges Band zwischen uns entstehen. Ein Band, das mit keinem Zauber zu lösen ist, da sich die Seelen der betreffenen Personen berühren. Ich denke nicht, das du das möchtest." Peters Ton war zum Ende leicht fragend geworden und Harry schüttelte eilig den Kopf. Vritaserum klang besser als Seelenverschmelzung._

_So machten sie einen neuen Treffort und Zeitpunkt aus -in einem Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel -war gemütlicher und Harry hatte das Gefühl das das Treffen länger dauern könnte- am Mittowoch Nachmittag-und Harry machte sich nachdenklich auf den Weg zurück zum Grimauldplatz._

_~~Flashback End~~_

Im Grimauldpaltz hatten natürlich alle -also Ginny,Hermine, Ron, Remus und Sirius- auf ihn gewartet und wollten wissen, was Peter denn gesagt habe.

Da er im Laufe des Gespräches ,in welchem Sirius immer mürischer und wütender dreingeschaut hatte, die Bermerkung fallen gelassen hatte das er anfing Peter zu vertrauen -schließlich hatte er selbst das Veritaserum angeboten- war Sirius entgültig der Kraken geplatzt und er hatte Harry zur Schnecke gemacht. Nun ja, Harry dachte nicht gerne daran, es reicht zu sagen das eine Menge verletzender Kommentare gefallen waren -die fast alle von Sirius ausgingen, während Harry sich nur schwach zu verteidigen versuchte- bis Harry es irgendwann nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte und mit Tränen in den Augen aufgesprungen und in sein und Rons Zimmer gerannt war. Er hatte die Tür abgeschlossen und Ron hatte bei Hermine und Ginny auf dem Boden schlafen müssen.

Für Sirius war es natürlich auch nicht ohne Folgen gewesen, denn kaum das Harry den Raum verlassen hatte hatten Ginny, Hermine, Ron und Remus Sirius _gemeinsam _zur Schnecke gemacht.

Nun, dieser hatte sich am Ende des Tages ebenfalls in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen.

Harry war am Mittwoch -mit einer Phiole Veritaserum in der Tasche- trübselig zum Tropfenden Kessel gefloht.

Natürlich hatten seine Freunde versucht mit ihm über den "Streit", sofern man es denn noch so nennen konnte, zu sprechen doch er hatte abgeblockt und bald hatten sie in Ruhe gelassen.

Um so seltsamer war es auch für Harry das er sich ausgerechnet Peter anvertraut hatte.

_~~Flashback Start~~_

_Peter und Harry saßen im dem Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel, das sie sich für heute gemietet hatten gegenüber._

_Peter betrachtete Harry besorgt, der kaum gesprochen hatte seit er den Raum betreten hatte. Naja, eigentlich hatte er gar nicht gesprochen._

_Nur leider musste er seine Sprachfähigkeit wiedergewinnen, wenn er Peter Fragen stellen wollte._

_"Harry? Was ist los mit dir?", wagte Peter leise zu fragen._

_Harry sah auf, direkt in Peters Augen, den wie immer wenn er Harry ansah ein Stich der Schuld durchfuhr._

_"Ich hab mich mit Sirius gestritten."nuschelte er dann undeutlich. Peter war, wenn er ehrlich war überrascht. Nicht darüber das Harry und Sirius sich gestritten hatten, das hatte er erwartet als er Harrys´ Antwort bekommen hatte._

_Nein, er war überrascht darüber, das Harry im gegenüber hatte, das etwas nicht stimmte und 2. auch noch gesagt hatte was den gesehen war. Harry sah genauso überrascht aus._

_"Willst du darüber sprechen?"_

_"Haben wir den dafür Zeit? Du hast doch bestimmt noch anderes zu tun."_

_"Nein, nicht wirklich. Außerdem ist es hier viel schöner als bei mir Zuhause. Wenn du willst, kannst du es ruhig erzählen. Oft hilft eine außenstehende Person bei der Lösung des Problems."_

_"Ehrlich? Ich würde nicht sagen, das du eine außenstehende Person bist." Also hatte Peter recht gehabt, in diesem Streit war es um ihn gegangen._

_"Aber ich war nicht dabei." Darüber musste Harry lachen. Er hob den Blick wieder und sah Peter an. "Gut. Ich erzähl´s dir._

_Nach dem ich nach unserem ersten Treffen vor ein paar Tagen zurück gekommen bin" Harry stolperte ein wenig über den Satz, da er den Namen "Grimauldplatz" vor außenstehenden nicht verwenden konnte, er war ja schließlich nicht der Geheimnisswahrer. "haben Sirus, Remus, Ron, Ginny und Hermine -das sind meine Freunde- noch auf mich gewartet. Sie wollten wissen, was bei dem Treffen herausgekommen ist und ob ich dir nun wirklich helfen wollte._

_Ich glaube Sirius hoffte auf ein negatives Ergebniss. Den andern war es ziemlich egal, sie würde in beiden Fällen auf meiner Seite stehen. Ja, selbst Remus", fügte er auf Peters ungläubiges Gesicht hinzu. "Nun, im laufe des Gespräches ist er immer wütender geworden und ich habe mir schon überlegt, wie das ganze schnell abrechen kann, als ich dann etwas ziemlich unüberlegtes gesagt habe", wieder stolperte Harry über den Satz. Irgendwie, wollte er Peter gegenüber nicht erwähnen, das er anfing ihm zu vertrauen. Genau das hatte er bei Lily und James ja ausgenutzt._

_"Nun, jedenfalls ist Sirius dann ziemlich ausgetickt und hat mich bestimmt eine halbe Stunde lang angeschrien. Von wegen, meine Eltern wären furchtbar enttäuscht von mir und wie ich es wagen könnte dir helfen zu wollen und so weiter. Nun, ich kann nicht sagen das das besonders angenehm für mich war.", endete Harry ein wenig lahm._

_"Was hast du gesagt, das Sirius so wütend gemacht hat?", fragte Peter leise in die darauffolgende Stille hinein. _

_"Das ich dir vertraue", flüsterte Harry beinahe unhörbar. Allerdings nur beinahe._

_Peter richtete sich kerzengerade auf und starrte Harry überrascht und ungläubig an. Das hätte er nicht gedacht. "Ich kann mir vorstellen das Sirius das sauer gemacht hat" meinte er dann aber nur trocken._

_Harry lachte auf. "Ja, das hat ihn sauer gemacht." _

_In Harrys Augen war nun fast wieder das gleiche Licht wie bei ihrem letzten Treffen und Peter war froh, wirklich froh darüber das er Harry hatte helfen konnen._

_"Wollen wir dann anfangen, bevor wir hier noch bis Mitternacht herumsitzen?", fragte Harry dann._

_"Sicher. Hast du das Veritaserum?"_

_"Türlich. Hermine hatte welches dabei. Frag mich nicht wofür", fügte er bei Peters Anblick noch hinzu._

_Dieser nahm einen großen Schluck von dem Serum, behielt allerdings noch etwas in der Phiole falls sie später noch mal welches brauchen könnten._

_Als er merkte wie das Serum zu wirken begann nickte er Harry zu, damit dieser zu fragen begann._

_"Warum bist du der Geheimnisswahrer meiner Eltern geworden?"_

_"Ich wollte nicht ihr Geheimnisswahrer sein. James und Sirius haben mich dazu gedrängt. Ich habe ihnen gesagt das es eine schlechte Idee wäre, das ich nicht wollte, das sie lieber Sirius nehmen sollten, doch sie wollten nicht hören. Lily war an diesem Tag nicht abwesend, so hatte ich nicht versuchen können sie zu überzeugen. Ich hatte gehofft, Lily würde verstehen das ich nicht Geheimnisswahrer werden könnte, doch dem war nicht so._

_Als am nächsten Tag das Ritual durchgeführt wurde habe ich noch einmal versucht sie zu überzeugen Sirius zu nehmen. Vergeblich. Dann war es zu spät"_

_Harry war milde gesagt, geschockt. Sirius und James hatten Peter dazu gedrängt obwohl dieser nicht wollte? Und Lily hatte nichts dagegen unternohmen?_

_"Wie bist du Todesser geworden?"_

_"Ich bin nicht freiwillig zu den Todessern gegangen. Ich kam gerade vom einer Ordensmission nach Hause als mich Todesser umstellten und mich zu Voldemort brachten._

_Erst, wollte dieser mich töten doch nachdem er mit Legilimentik in meinen Geist eingebrochen war und die Wut und Neid und teilweise auch Hass auf die anderen Rumtreiber bemerkt hatte, beschloss er mich zu einem Todesser zu machen. _

_Anfangs wollte ich nicht, doch nach ein paar Folterflüchen und Reden habe ich widerwillig zugestimmt."_

_Für Harry klang das irgendwie gar nicht nach der Version von Sirius von wegen mieser Verräter. Es klang er nach Zwang. _

_Was Voldemort in seinen Reden gesagt hatte, wollte Harry gar nicht wissen. _

_Er hatte nur noch eine Frage, dann würde er mit der Vergangenheit abschließen. Dann war für ihn nur noch Voldemort an dem Tod seiner Eltern schuld._

_"Warum hast du Sirius, James, Remus und Lily gegenüber Wut, Neid und Hass empfunden?"_

_"Irgendwie war das schon immer so gewesen. James und Sirius hatten immer alles. Sie waren reich und beliebt. Ich kam nur aus einer armen Muggelfamilie. Remus war nun nicht reich aber dennoch immer besser dran als ich. Daher kam der Neid. Er ist im laufe unserer Schulzeit immer größer geworden. Zu sehen, wie sie alles bekammen was sie wollten und ich gar nichts war nie sehr erbauend. _

_Die Wut kam als sie mich förmlich gezwungen hatten in den Orden einzutreten -etwas das auch Voldemort sehr gelegen kam, denn ich war nie mit vollem Herzen im Orden-, ich hatte mich eigentlich aus dem Krieg heraushalten wollen und nicht an forderster Front mitkämpfen. _

_Und der Hass ... der enstand wohl aus der Mischung der beiden anderen."_

_Eigentlich reichte Harry das auch schon. Er vertraute Peter nun endgültig und wusste auch welche Fehler er bei ihm nicht begehen durfte. Nicht, das er jemals seine Freunde zwingen würde in den Orden einzutreten. Sie wollten das alle später freiwillig machen._

_"Warum willst du dich nun aus Voldemorts Reihen befreien?"_

_"Ich habe ein Tochter. Annabeth. Ich habe Angst um sie, ihre Mutter ist gestorben. In einem Einsatz für Voldemort. Ich möchte nicht das Annabeth so etwas passiert, oder das sie überhaupt in den Krieg hineingezogen wird, oder so wird wie der Malfoy-Spross."_

_Kurz war es still in dem kleinen Zimmer. Dann krammte Harry in seiner Jackentasche eine weiter Phiole hervor, diesmal mit blasslilandem Trank und reichte diese an Peter weiter._

_"Hier. Trink. Das ist das Gegenmittel zu dem Veritaserum."_

_Vorsichtig nahm Peter Harry den Trank aus der Hand und kippte ihn in einem Zug hinunter. Er merkte sofort, wie das Veritaserum aufhörte zu wirken._

_"Wo ist Annabeth?", fragte Harry dann leise._

_"Sie ist bei einer alten Freundin von mir. Katrina Jackson. Sie wusste übrigens auch die ganze Zeit, das ich gelebt habe."_

_Langsam setzte Harry sich neben Peter auf das Bett. "Ich würde dir gerne helfen, Peter. Und ich mache dir sicherlich keinen Vorwurf für das, das damals geschehen ist."_

_"Danke, Harry.", flüsterte Peter berührt._

_Und das war der Beginn einer recht seltsamen Freundschaft._

_~~Flashback End~~_

Seit dem hatten Harry, Remus -der nach Harrys Erzählung über ihr zweites Treffen nun mit voller Kraft half -, Ron, Hermine und Ginny alle Bücher in der Bibliothek im Grimauldplatz geweltzt in der Hoffnung irgendeinen Zauber zu finden mit dem sie Peters Dunkles Mal loswerden könnten.

Harry ging regelmäßig zu Peter und brachte ihm Schmerztränke und Tränke gegen die Auswirkungen des Cruciatus. Denn vor den Todessertreffen konnte Harry Peter nicht beschützen, solange dieser noch das Dunkle Mal trug und somit für Voldemort auffindbar war.

Wenn diese Todessertreffen stattfanden und Katrina -die übrigens eine sehr nette, hübsche Frau war- keine Zeit hatte kümmerten sich Ginny und Harry um Annabeth.

Peter hatte Harry nach kurzer Zeit sogar zum Paten der kleinen ernannt.

Nach ein paar Wochen waren sie dann endlich in einem alten Buch über die Dunklen Künste fündig geworden.

Ein Zauber mit dem es gelingen sollte das Dunkle Mal zu entfernen. Es war jedoch fortgestrittene Magie, eine Magie die Harry nicht beheerschte. Remus konnte diesen Zauber ebenfalls nicht anwenden. Die Magie war selbst für ihn zu hoch.

Dementsprechend schafften es auch Hermine, Ron und Ginny nicht.

Bleib nur noch einer übrig. Sirius. Doch dieser weigerte sich -natürlich- "der miesen Ratte bei igendwelchen ihrer kleinen Problemchen" zu helfen.

_~~Flashback Start~~_

_Harry war gerade bei Peter und Annabeth gewesen um Peter ein paar neue Tränke zu bringen und nun auf dem Weg zum Grimauldplatz als es passierte._

_Er wollte gerade apparieren als er plötzlich von zehn Todessern umringt gewesen war. _

_Ohne einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen hatte er den Zauberstab gezogen und auf den Todesser gerichtet, der offenbar der Anführer war._

_"Haha! Potty will es alleine gegen uns zehn Todesser aufnehmen! Hahaha!", lachte da auch schon eine Stimme hinter ihm. Er erkannte sie nicht, erfuhr aber später das es Bellatrix Lestrange gewesen war._

_Er reagierte nicht darauf. Er konzentierte sich auf den Anführer der Todesser. Ohne seinen Befehl würden die anderen nicht angreifen. Soviel hatte Harry nun schon aus Beobachtungen und Peters´ stockenden Erzählungen mitbekommen._

_Dieser richtete nun seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und die anderen neun Todesser taten es ihm zeitgleich nach. Da, der Anführer._

_"Denkt daran. Tötet ihn nicht. Wir müssen ihn zu unserem Meister bringen.", flüsterte der Anführer der Todesser leise. Dennoch war er so deutlich zu verstehen als hatte er geschrien._

_Dann fing der Kampf an. Und Bellatrix hatte Recht gehabt. Er konnte nicht allein gegen zehn Todesser kämpfen._

_Schneidefluche streiften ihn und ließen ihn immer schwächer werden, ein Cruciatus verfehlte ihn knapp, dafür brach ein Todesser rechts von ihm schreiend zu Boden. Offenbar hatte der Fluch ihn erwischt. _

_Vier Todesser waren von Harry ausgeschaltet worden und drei weitere hatten sich selbst ausgeknockt._

_Dennoch konnte er nun nicht mehr weiterkämpfen. Der Blutverlust durch die zahlreichen Stich und Schnittwunden machte sich bemerkbar. _

_Er sank auf die Knie und hörte eine hysterische Frauenstimme lachen. _

_Der Anführer der Todesser, der trotz Verletzungen noch auf zwei Beinen stand kam langsam auf ihn zu. In der Hand hielt er ein altes Buch und Harry hätte alles darauf gewettet, das dieses ein Portschlüssel war, der ihn direkt vor Voldemorts Füßen abliefern würde.._

_Er versuchte mit letzter Kraft sich hochzustemmen, doch es ging nicht. Er bewunderte sich insgeheim selbst dafür das er noch bei Bewusstsein war._

_Was als nächstes geschah würde er wohl nie so richtig kapieren. Aufeinmal war Peter in die Restlichen drei Todesser hinein appariert. Er nutzte die Schocksekunde der Todesser aus und feuerte einen Sprengzauber vor ihre Füße während er sich schon in seine Animagus Gestalt verwandelte._

_Fast denselben Trick den er auch bei Sirius angewendet hatte. _

_Die drei Todesser flogen in die Luft. Peter hingegen lief in seiner Animagusgestalt auf Harry zu, der nun zu den Restlichen Wunden auch ein paar Brandwunden hatte, wo die Explosion ihn gestreift hatte._

_Vor Harry angekommen verwandelte er sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt und hob Harry vorsichtig hoch, bevor er wieder zurück apparierte. _

_Harry wurde davon ohnmächtig._

_~~Flashback End~~_

Harry wusste nie, was da eigentlich genau gesehen war, nur das er fast gestorben wäre und Peter ihm mit ein paar Tränken und Salben das Leben gerettet hatte, bevor er Sirius angefloht hatte, der dann Dumbledore bei Peter vorbeigeschickt hatte.

Dumbledore hatte Harry auch einfach mitnehmen können, doch er weihte Peter ins das Geheimniss des Grimauldplatzes ein.

Als Harry zwei Tage später wieder zu sich gekommen war, hatte Peter kein Dunkles Mal mehr gehabt. Nachdem Peter wieder unter Veritaserum vor dem gesamten Orden ausgesagt hatte, hatte auch Sirius keinen Grund mehr gehabt Peter zu hassen.

Immerhin hatte dieser seinem Patensohn das Leben gerettet.


End file.
